Where Ever You Are
by The Wolverine and The Moon
Summary: “I don’t want you two to do this.” I whispered and looked up at him as he gently spun me around him to Royal. “But we both care for you… And we do not want this to end badly.” I felt tears falling as he kissed my forehead. “Father will try to kill you."
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I think its been a long time since I posted anything ): I'm sorry I haven't really noticed. I've been really busy with sports and school work, not to mention I just got the "talk" about what I want to be as an adult. but I'll try harder to get a notebook and write out what I want on chapters. I get an idea for a chapter and dont write it down because I'm in school and have to take notes and stuff I hate doing.**

**but ANYWAY. others reasons is. I lost like five friends because they are total jerks (they said I was an overachiver and they hated that since I made them look bad) but my grades say otherwise. but thats funny so I laugh evertime someone mentions it.**

**Also, on the 26th-28th I wont be near a computer unless my mother lets me take her notebook. and yeah.**

**sorry if this is confusing or you just dont like it. But its been sitting on my Desktop for months and my friend Cross - The Damned Alchemist loved it so I told her I would post it. and I thank her for giving me her opinion. (: **

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight. but i do own Nathan Royal and Eleanor. **

**Chapter One: Fast Relationships **

_Today is the first day of not only school, but high school as a freshman. My life up until now, middle school was nothing compared to this. I can not imagain who I wil be in four years. I hope I find more friends. I mean it's what 2010 now. It's not like I can do anything about this. I feel like everything will change from now on._

I sat there on my bed, looking out my window as my mother called me to help her get her bags in the car. I sighed and did so, holding over ten bags in the back. She looked at me as she got into the car, waving as she left me alone. I just smiled and waved to her as she left, my eyes soon looking down as I walked in the house to get ready for my first day.

The first day to my friends set your high school name for the rest of your life. You couldn't turn back from what they labeled you as. But I just thought it meant that you might not make as many friends. Which didn't bother me as much as it bothers them.

"And I don't wanna be like, a total loser." My friend Anna exclaimed, her expression was set with horror of not fitting in and being teased.

"Anna calm down. Your not gonna become a loser." I stated, walking with my eyes closed momentarily. She could be a hypochondriac sometimes.

Anna looked at me and looked shocked that I didn't care of what people thought of me. I just shrugged and continued to walk to school. Soon getting there. Why did every firsts, seventh and ninth graders think that everything is about status and then cry and moan about how they get picked on. Well maybe not first graders, they seem too scared to even think that at times.

"Eleanor!!" I frowned at my name and looked at her as she ran to me. She smiled and hugged me.

"Well if you say that its okay then I'll be okay." She stated as we walked into the school, finding our other friends.

"Hey Anna, hey Eleanor." My other friend Alan greeted us, then my other friends, Garnet and her twin sister AnnRose greeted us as well. I smiled at them and waved lightly as we all walked to get our schedules.

"So Eleanor, is your mom gone yet?" Alan asked and I nodded, looking down when he mentioned her. My mother had a job where she was gone for almost the whole year. She is very busy since she's a single paren.t so when she's gone I mostly stay at Alan's house since his sister and mother think its wrong to leave me alone for so long.

"Well when you want, you can stay with me again." I nodded and looked at my schedule. Then we all swapped papers and it was my demise. I didn't have any classes with any of them. Mine were all higher classes.

Garnet sighed and frowned at me. "Why do you have to be so smart? You're already a year younger then us." Alan joked. But he was right. I just turned fourteen this year. A day ago to be exact.

I sighed and shook my head, hearing the bell I waved and walked to my first class. Getting there I saw juniors and seniors in that class. It shocked me that I didn't see anyone other then me that was an underclassman, but I did see my cousin.

"If it isn't my little cousin, in a senior class." I flinched and sat in the back, away from him. My cousin and I do not get along. At. All. Last time he came to home he put gum in my hair. So in return I shaved his head. He was in his second year as a senior so my intelligence just makes him seem dumb. Which is very entertaining at times.

The classes seemed to go one forever, I had this project with a guy who didn't even show to class. Nathan Edwards or something like that. He was in my health class.

"And it was so frustrating! In almost all my classes he's my partner for almost every class." I groaned as I walked in line with Anna and Alan. Anna holding Alan's arm as he held their tray.

"Well maybe he's just one of those kids who aren't so smart and they skip all the time." Anna stated.

"Anna that's a stereo type, if there where people who were like that then we know that most people in the world wouldn't be at school." I stated as we walked to find a table and did.

Anna rolled her eyes and Alan smirked as he sat down, his eyes looking around as his sister ran over and hugged him.

"Cute little brother and his almost-girlfriend." I grinned at that and saw a guy with a hood on outside.

"Hey, who's that." I asked as Alan and his sister stopped teasing the other. "Eleanor's right Roz. Who's the loner." I glared at him as Roz answered.

"That's Nathan Edwards. He moved here freshman year. And his really cute. But he doesn't go to class so he has no friends what so ever." I nodded and stood.

"Well. Since all the first three classes he's my partner in I might as well give him the paper for it." Roz looked at me in shock. "you're gonna get crushed. I've heard from Bella that he is even cold to the Cullen family." I shrugged and started to walk over to him. He was leaning against the tree when I got to him, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, are you Nathan?" I asked when I got closer to him he looked at me with bright red eyes

"yeah, got a problem with that?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm in your first three classes and also your project partner for all three so just wanted to see if you were okay with that." I stated and he didn't seem to object to it. I was sure he just didn't care.

"Then, if you want to get started then why don't we get started today? We can go to your place or mine I guess, to at least get a schedule down for this." Nathan looked at me and touched my forehead. I forced myself not to twitch at his icy touch.

"……Yeah. Why don't we go to your place today and then mine tomorrow." he said, a smirk on his face as the warning bell rang. I watched him walk away, to the parking lot so I followed him.

"Can you at least go to class for the rest of the day?" I sighed and he froze, turning to me.

"And what would I benefit from that?" He snapped, glaring at me, showing me his red eyes.

"You at least know who your partner is if you have a project in the last three classes if necessary." I said slightly and he walked to me, grabbing my arm and pulled me through the cafeteria.

"You know if you really want to, let me benefit from this then." He looked around to see no one. "I need something from you." My eyes widened and he smirked. "Not that kid." I nodded and we waited till the bell rang and everyone left before he pulled me back to the parking lot.

"Nathan!" I shouted as he placed me in a car, getting in with me before shutting and locking the doors.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I shouted and he pushed my shoulders down, forcing me to lay under him.

"Relax." he chuckled.

"How can I relax when you're locking me in a car!" I shouted and he covered my mouth. His hair covering his eyes as he leaned down slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just breath and close your eyes." Nathan whispered and then covered my eyes lightly.

Nathan leaned down to me, moving my head to the side.

"This… might seem a little awkward. But just stay calm." he said and I nodded, feeling him lick my neck before a sharp pain was in my neck.

I thrashed and started kicking, hitting the roof of the car with my boot, feeling arms around my back. As they wrapped the pain was gone. Soft hair touching my skin.

"Just breath, if you want to you can cry." Nathan whispered and I sniffed, feeling the tears falling as he held on tighter as I began to cry. My face heated as Nathan smoothed my hair. Why was he being nice? I mean he just bit my neck and now hes just being too nice to me to make me feel better about it.

As I pondered this more, the front door opened and a guy about my height sat in the drivers seat. He looked back and growled.

"Nat you idiot you brought one here, and bit her?" Nathan smirked and nodded to him, patting my head.

"She's my partner for most of my classes so might as well let myself enjoy it Royal. I mean you shouldn't care since you don't bit them and let them walk away" I blinked at that. What did he mean?

Royal sighed and reached to my head and touched my forehead with one finger.

"Well if you want to keep her then you need to rid her of all connections with the ones at home Nathan. Father taught you that." He muttered as Nathan slapped his hand away from me. Saying that he'd give my brain damage if he didn't concentrate when doing that.

"Besides. She most likely just thinks I Bit her neck like some horny teenager," he turned to me. "Right?" Nathan titled his head slightly and I blushed, stuttering an answer that did not come out.

"I thought so." He chuckled and kissed my head lightly before he handed me off to Royal.

"Can you control yourself if I use it?" I looked at Nathan and was pulled to Royal's chest carefully.

"Yeah… but hurry, Cullen saw me skip and you know how they get since we relocated here." I looked at the two and saw Nathan leave and close the door after grabbing a packet of cigarettes.

"Don't let her go Roy." I sniffed slightly as Nathan finally left the parking lot. I looked up at Royal and saw that he was about a year or two older then me, his eyes were silver as he touched my cheek with a cold finger. It traced from my temple to my jaw before he dropped his hand.

"You look nothing like what we were told." He whispered and leaned in to me, resting his chin on my head.

It seemed like only minutes had passed before I seemed to be forced into sleep. My eyes got heavier and then a dream that I had not had in years came back to me. I was sitting in a room with two boys, both holding my hand as their other touched my head, they were cold large hands. The door would open like all the other times and then I would see a group of people with almost glowing golden eyes. They took them from me.

"Eleanor…" I twitched at the voice and clutched to the cloth in my grasp.

"Ele… come on, I need to get you home." It was Nathan. His hand touched my side and the other arms seemed to just hold tighter.

"You said it wasn't safe, that today they would follow her home. Did you change it?" Royal whispered above my head, rubbing my back lightly.

"No but her friends are going to check on her in ten minutes." I felt Royal's arms disappear and then I was in Nathan's hold.

"She wont wake fully for hours! Nathan!" Royal shouted, his voice no where near me.

"I'm gonna start our project Royal, its at her house." Nathan said, and then I felt like I was flying on air. But soon that was over.

"Ele.. Come on. You gotta wake up to tell me what we need on the project." Nathan shook me lightly and I muttered something. It came out as "min my mackback" but I really meant "In my backpack."

Nathan seemed to understand and laid me down on my side on the carpet before taking off my bag, placing his hoodie under my head as he searched for the paper for the project. Soon I heard him sigh as he held the paper in his hands.

"Not another poster board project. Shit." he sighed again and seemed to be gone for a minute or so before placing a board on the coffee table. Snorting after a bit.

"GL magazine, I thought that was just for teens, but I guess your mother wishes she could be you." Nathan chuckled, leaning to me and softly brushing my cheek. I smiled lightly as the doorbell rang.

"Eleanor." I heard Alan's voice and I got up and walked to the door, stumbling slightly. When I opened it I saw Anna and Alan.

"Hey guys.." I yawned, rubbing my eyes as Alan looked inside slightly, seeing Nathan I assumed.

"so you got not only him to help but him to do a number on your neck?" Anna hissed, her bubbly self gone at the sight. I blinked and shook my head.

" His brother likes stage stuff. Its not real." I mumbled, feeling Alan gently touch my sensitive skin and nod.

"Tell him he is very good at it." I nodded. "You gonna come over until your mom gets back, or are you gonna try to stay here?" I looked up and smiled.

"Tell your mom thank you but I need to learn how to do things myself." Alan nodded and kissed my cheek lightly before walking away with Anna who, mind you, was glaring at me and Nathan.

"I know shes gonna be a bitch tomorrow." Nathan chuckled and lifted me up.

"Don't you think that you acting all loving to me is odd?" I asked and Nathan smirked and lifted me higher. "Like.. A Fast Relationship." I added.

"Yes, but you are unlike the other, and I have met you before." He whispered, chuckling before setting me down.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing, its fine." he told me, smirking once again. And I sighed. His mood swings were going to be very painful on my mental being.

"Stop doing that." I told him and he looked at me with a puzzled expression. I sighed and looked at him better.

"Smirk and do that thing with your eyes. It makes me feel weird." I shrugged and went to go lay down. Nathan had other plans. Grabbing my waist he lifted me onto his back and grabbed all our things.

"close your eyes and hold on." I nodded and hid a bit in his neck. Feeling that flying sencation again I held on tighter, hearing his brother soon after.

"you ass! You alerted them… Nathan. Nate! don't you walk away from me." Again Royal's got father away from me as I hit a bed. My eyes snapped open, I was in a dark room.

"Stay here Eleanor." Nathan whispered, handing me his hoodie as he walked out the room. And soon I could hear the brothers fighting.

"What the hell! You just think its okay to lead him right to us? How long did it take to get him off our tracks?! Nate you're so _stupid_ sometimes!" I head a crash and flinched. Royal had a real temper.

_Note to self:_ Never _make Royal angry._

I looked around and soon heard Nathan.

"Royal, you need to calm yourself. He wont hurt us, he cant even touch us in the state he is in."

"Yeah! But _he_ can touch her!!" Another crash and I sniffed, covering my ears before I heard what seemed to be a battle cry.

"Damn it!" Royal shouted and soon I saw him, his eyes like dark as coal. His expression unreadable as he grabbed me, placing me in his brothers hoodie and holding me tightly.

"Its just a dream okay?" He whispered to me as he cupped my face, rubbing my cheeks lightly. I looked at behind him and saw a dark shadowed claw reach to him and I gasped, trying to get away from it.

"Look at me." He whispered and I didn't, my eyes shut tightly as I struggled to get away.

"Look at me." Royal demanded. His voice hard as rock and as cold as ice. I soon stopped and looked at him. He was not smiling, he was glaring.

"THIS is a dream." He said and I nodded. It was a dream, it was.

"You came here to start that project that Nate and you started at your house. But some asses torched your house. I'm sorry you forgot that and I am happy no one was hurt. But you'll be staying with us alright." I nodded and… was scared? Why was I scared, he said no one was hurt.

Royal nodded back and held me against his chest, my head pressed against it tightly before he pulled away and cupped my face again.

"Why don't you go to sleep, you have to go to school tomorrow." I nodded and he walked out slowly, closing the door behind him.

I looked down and started getting ready to go to sleep. I had three things on and one was Nathan's hoodie, since my pajamas gone and i obviously didn't pack. As I laid down and closed my eyes I heard a voice I never heard before.

"So this is who they love." My eyes snapped open and the shadowed claw of a hand clutched my mouth. And everything went dark.

_**Please R&R if anything Negative or Positive. lets not make it a long one saying everything you noticed that was bad. it Does hurt people so yeah. Just TRY to put it as nicely as you can. if you cant... (: Oh well you tried.**_

**If you think I should continue and you have ideas go ahead and dish them out. I love hearing them because I mix them with mine and I loved the last time I did that. and... QUESTIONS. (I'm going to start answering them)**

**-Midnight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is really short but I popped in and so I typed it and put in.**

**Note: Last chapter I didnt post and I am sorry it wasnt there ): I didnt check fast enough. and Royal calls Nathan Nat and Nate. it all depends on his emotions. he calls him Nat mostly when he is mad. AND... Enjoy?**

**Chapter two: Don't be sorry**

_I looked down and started getting ready to go to sleep. I had three things on and one was Nathan's hoodie, since my pajamas gone and I obviously didn't pack. As I laid down and closed my eyes I heard a voice I never heard before._

_"So this is who they love." My eyes snapped open and the shadowed claw of a hand clutched my mouth. And everything went dark._

I woke not to Sunlight, not to my friends (all of them had a set of my house keys because my mom is gone so much.) and not to an alarm. What I woke up to was Royal shouting, his voice filled with anger and hatred for what had happened.

"That thing was going to kill her and you tell _me_ to calm down!? Well how about you lose that _damn_ calm nature that you just now seem to have now Nat!!" I sighed and rolled to my other side. It hasn't even been a full day and they were already showing me what it was like to have a sibling. It seemed to be a pain.

"Royal its not like we could have done anything when we were out. Let's just be happy we got here in time." Nathan sighed. And soon I heard another voice.

"I think you know what you have to do now." Okay I knew that voice. It was our Counselor. She had kids that went Forks High. I met her when my class got a tour before this year. Esme Cullen but it was at the beginning of the year so I might have gotten her name mixed up with someone else's.

"We are not doing that." There was the Nathan I first met, he snapped at her. A crash like yesterday came and I knew it was Royal who broke something.

"You need to leave her be. She will be killed by him and we all know that your father hates humans." I heard a male voice and my body seemed to move on its own to the door. Why wouldn't their father like his own kind? The next thing I heard was Royal's reply.

"Damn him and his hatred for what we all use to be." I froze and gripped the end hoodie as he continued. "He's the one that said we should find the two who make us happy and he would put that behind him if they were human…" I barely heard that but I did, I slipped pass the opened door and crept to the stairs.

"You are going to start a war worse then Victoria's for someone who does not love-" "Shut the hell up!" I flinched and covered my mouth. Then I heard Nathan sigh.

"Eleanor… come down here… I know you're at the top of the stairs." I stiffened and slowly came down, placing the hood on before getting to the group in the living room.

When I got there I saw who a large family staring at me, all seeming to see right through me. Royal walked to me and carefully took my hood off and the girl with brown hair gasped at my face. What was wrong with my face? I looked at Royal to get an answer but he looked away and handed me to Nathan, who took me to a mirror.

"Before you look… Just know it could have done _way_ worse but he had just started so it's not as bad as others." I tilted my head and then he turned me to face the mirror. I looked at a girl with cut and bruised face. I gasped and covered my mouth, tears falling out my eyes. Nathan said nothing, he just held me to him. My back to his chest. the only thing he said was just above a whisper.

"I am so sorry…"

Don't_ be sorry._

_**Okay for real Im going to bed now so no more chapters tonight sooooo. bye (:**_

**_Midnight_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay before you read. i did NOT edit this at all. It was my plan to yesterday and today but yesterday my god-sisters and brother came uninvited (it was so cute though so I'm fine with that) and someone stole ally my stuff from my backpack.(not so bad) and I cried infront of the guy I liked so I tried to edit it but not much came out of me since I still am kinda out of it. **

**but anyway! I hope you like it ANNNNNND**

**Im having a vote on a song for a chapter that is very random. so yeah, vote for that... please (: on with the story!**

"Before you look… Just know it could have done way worse but he had just started so it's not as bad as others." I tilted my head and then he turned me to face the mirror. I looked at a girl with cut and bruised face. I gasped and covered my mouth, tears falling out my eyes. Nathan said nothing, he just held me to him. My back to his chest. the only thing he said was just above a whisper.

"I am so sorry…"

Don't be sorry.

It had been three weeks since I started living with the Edwards brothers... it had been a rough three weeks. I found out so many things. One being that they never seem to sleep, and when they do they sleep for days. Royal's record was a week, Nathan's about two days. Another is that Nathan had mood swings that make him seem like he was expecting a child and was in one of those stages where he had mood swings left and right. And the one that stuck was Royal's bad habit to bring a girl every night he is awake. But in all the same, one minute I'm friends with them, the next I'm not. But that's why Alan calls them "the emo brothers".

To add onto these rough weeks, Anna(Like Nathan said) was being such a bitch to me. She ignored me the next day I saw her because of the bruise on my neck. She even got all the kids who don't even know me to hate me. It wouldn't bother me if they ignored me, but they didn't. they either try to attack me, or they pick on me.I actually got jumperd in the girls bathroom because she paid some girls to. It caused more damaged to my face and gave me some on other parts of my body.

"Eleanor." I looked behind me, seeing Nathan looking at me with his slightly silvering eyes. "Can you go wake Royal?" I nodded and he thanked me, laying back down on his side of the pillows. I had to share a room with Nathan since they didn't have another room. I also didn't want him on the couch so I made a pillow barrier.

Getting up, I placed on his slippers and walked to his brother's room, hearing a girl's whimper beyond his door.

Great… another one… I shook my head at the thought of this happening…. Again. Royal was such a ladies' man, he was always with a girl and they are new everyday. This one was a blonde and her name was Gloria.

I took a breath.

"Royal, Nathan said to get out of bed." I said, knocking on the door before hearing another whimper and his chuckling. I sighed again and kicked the door.

"Royal get up!" I said louder, walking away to Nathan's room to go lay down a bit longer, Nathan still in bed when I got there.

"Can I at least get the pillow wall away since I have to cook soon?" Nathan asked me and I said no, snuggling to my pillow. Nathan sighed and leaned over the pillow wall and kissed my temple.

"Just know that you're in Royal's room tomorrow, and he won't let you keep him away." I looked at him with wide eyes before he walked away, would Royal really not let me protect myself?

I groaned and sat up and walked to the bathroom, dragging Nathan's blanket with me as I went to shower. When I got in I noticed that Nathan was a clean person. He had a lot of hair products though…. That did scare me but it cleaned up on why his hair is always so soft. I smiled to myself as I got out, drying off before wrapping the blanket around me to over myself. I soon was going through Nathan's closet and found a large shirt. It had "Want some fries.." on the front. "With that shake?" on the back. I felt my cheeks heat up and I slipped it on. I looked at it and saw blood at the shoulder of it.

What the-? I shrugged it off and walked downstairs to see Royal and Nathan arguing.

"The fuck? You get mad at me for having her wake you?!" I stared at them as they held the others shoulders. Though Nathan was about six foot, Royal was still standing tall.

"You knew that I had to drink so why the hell would you send a human to my door?!" I flinched and soon slowly sat down. Watching as Nathan slammed Royal against the wall, then Royal hit Nathan's shoulder, knocking him away.

"You can have you pets brother, I wont stop you." I saw Nathan's eyes go from silvery red to black, "But be warned, Bite her and you and I will not be kin." I heard and saw Nathan punch a hole into the wall, causing me to yelp.

"Shit. Nathan you dick!" I soon felt arms around me, holding me close as I felt something wet fall down my face.

I'm crying???! I touched my left cheek and saw I indeed was, they were falling fast. I looked around the room to see both of them hid their faces, eyes looking away.

What is going on!!?

I looked up at Royal as he touhched my cheeks with his thumbs, brushing the tears off my face.

"I think we have some explaining... Nathan can show you faster then us telling you." I tilted my head slightly as he carefully led me to his brother. as he walked me to Nathan I realized something As my heart made me also realize something as well.

This would change how I saw them until the day I die.

my heart seemed to speak louder.

I know that this will pull me away from the rest of the world.

**Sorry this was short or if it did confuse you, I will fix it as fast as I can if it does promise. annnnd I got a preview of another fiction im doing.**

**-Midnight**

_Today was the **worsted** day to be at school, the very first day of school. New people new classes, new seating arrangements, and maybe new teachers. However, the one thing that is very new, was the notice that there would be a child course in school starting this year. They asked the doctors in the hospital to help get what they needed to start the project and somehow have living babies involved in this. Though most girls just willingly gave the substance needed for this transaction, I on the other hand fought until my drug-addict parent got involved in it._

____________

**This place is not fit for me let alone a baby.**

**......**

"Dianté you will be sitting with Alexander. Try understand him, he's rather nervous about just moving here."

"Alex?" I whispered lightly as I looked the way he did, seeing to very tiny twins seeming to hug the other slightly. The names of the parents were Alex and mine. Under our names, and the genders where placed under our names. A boy and a girl.

_"Wow…" I heard Casper whisper as we saw one of them shift. His eyes deep green as the nurse lifted him up from the bed and to us._

......

_"Why do they have teeth if they are babies? That's not normal." I stated_

**Hope that you liked it (: I dont know if i should continue on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay its been REALLY long and I was about to not post this since I'm seriously having problems. and one popped on my facebook saying so-in-so is now in a relationship. so im kinda crushed.... but oh well there are alot of them out there so one guy shouldn't really matter, schools more important and drill (: . and... WE GOT FIRST IN STATE! ( : I was gonna say that earlier but yeah, havent been writing. **

**disclaimer is... i didnt edit it )':. I know i should but i suck at it and my friend who does is sick so then i asked my brother but he just refuses saying hes worried about his baby, (he doesnt gave a real one, its his computer) and that she might get a virus if he goes on it since its new. and its short sorry about that.**

**also. im leaving tomorrow and it adds onto the second worst spring break but oh well, it could get worse while im gone. but it also could get funnier with my godmother so its all good.**

**if its really confusing just try to tell me what confuses you the most and i'll try to fix it the best i can.**

_"I think we have some explaining... Nathan can show you faster then us telling you." I tilted my head slightly as he carefully led me to his brother. as he walked me to Nathan I realized something As my heart made me also realize something as well._

_This would change how I saw them until the day I die._

_my heart seemed to speak louder._

_I know that this will pull me away from the rest of the world._

I just sat there as the two of them finished explaining what was_ really _going on. I had to admit that I was really shocked at first but it explained a lot about the two of them. Both Royal and Nathan were born over 900 years ago, they also had adapted well to the centuries that they have lived and how the humans in the 21st century speak. Though it still puzzled my by the fact that Nathan can bite me without turning me but Royal could turn me if he did. When I had asked of it I learned more about Nathan then I think I should have.

During the days it took Nathan to be turned something was going wrong, almost resulting into his death in the process without turning into a vampire. Though Nathan doesn't really remember it Royal does… but wont tell me what it was exactly. Saying: "If I tell you, you will not only pity him, but think of him less as a man, but more like a child." at what he said I argued with Royal about how I knew he was kidding on how I would react, I know my own actions better then he would. But he decided to take me and Nathan to a club that I know I wasn't allowed in.

"All these people I control 24/7." Royal chuckled, pushing me lightly to Nathan as he went to go dance and most likely go find someone to feed off of since he doesn't really let them live and most of these people are "donations" that his father gave him that are half human, which I was told was against the rules.

I looked a Nathan I heard a Remix from Kristinia DeBarge and I looked at Royal as he nodded to his brother, who grabbed my waist carefully and lean to my ear.

"Wanna dance, or watch my brother be a womanizer?" I shivered at the thought of Royal doing that and looked at Nathan.

"Can we get something to drink?" I ask and flinched, forgetting. "Can we get me something to drink?" I corrected, looking at him as he led me to the fridge.

"Okay, Royal actually does know what you like to drink." I snickered at that. Royal never goes into the kitchen since he cant cook.

"Shocking" I giggled, seeing Nathan pull out a small carton of Horizon organic vanilla milk.(**A/n:**those things are addicting!!!!!!!) I popped the stray in it and drank it quickly before I noticed Nathan staring at me, not _at_ at me, he was staring at my neck. I looked at him as he licked his lips slowly, my face burning as heat ran to my head. Why did he have to do that?

"Nathan, are you hungry…or thirsty. I don't know what you want me to call it." I stuttered, watching as his eyes flashed silver.

"Hungry… and yes I am." He said, not taking his eyes off my neck as he said this, I nodded at him and threw the small carton away and smiled at him.

"Wanna go dance?" I asked him, lifting my hand so it extending to him, hoping he'd take it. Nathan indeed took my hand into his cold large one as he led me to into the middle of the crowd.

The truth is I cant dance but I knew that something would pop out from the door (aka: the Cullen's or _something_) and catch him at my _neck_.

_When did I decide I would be him refillable fridge?_I thought as Nathan slowly lifted me onto his shoes and began to walk to a dark corner, our bodies hidden in the darkness as the lights dimmed more. I looked around as I notices his and Royal's eyes glistened a crystal color in the dark oddly.

"This is more easy to hide from them." I blinked and felt his fingers brush under my right eye and my bottom lip. "just think of this as your first time with me actually biting you… with more then just hunger." I melted slightly as he said that? Why would I, he normally said something almost similar to that now and then… well hes bet me twice since I lived with them but still.

I nodded and felt him rub my cheeks before leaning down to my neck. I felt him flinch as he carefully bit down onto my neck, resting his arms on either side of my head. I felt someone staring at me and I looked down slightly and saw Nathan was looking at me slightly, concern in his eyes as he looked. I tried to hide the fear I had felt earlier but it showed. Feeling his other hand touch my cheek I gasped softly and leaned into it, closing my eyes slightly. Nathan soon let go of my neck and lifted his head, licking his lips and started cleaning my neck off before we heard Royal put on waking the demon on loud. Hearing this Nathan chuckled deeply before turning his eyes back on mine.

"Are you scared?" He asked me, never taking his eyes off mine as his hand that had remained on my cheek slid down to my collarbone, and then down slowly after that. This caused me to shiver.

"N-no." I stuttered softly, not aware that his hand was under my chin. When I _did_I saw him lean in with a toothily grin.

"Good." He chuckled and leaned into my face and nipped at my lower lip.

"I _knew_they were turning the humans!!!" I flinched and Nathan pulled away and took me into his embrace, hiding me in his big hoodie as I saw Edward Cullen and his family, along with Bella.

_Why do I get the feeling that they don't like Nathan or Royal_?


	5. Chapter 5

**okay heres chapter five. I know i havent updated in a bit (i dont know how long its been) buttttt I have no reason that i wasnt on so yeah. I just havent been typing since I had try outs that i made and yeah other stuff.**

**anyway! I hope this is not confusing, the first verson was confusing so i had to type a new one that my brother said i pulled out my butt. I didnt really but I just realized that I dont update stories -_-; so yeah. that and I never know what one I would update butttt yeah. if its confusing just say it is... **

**Disclaimer: its short and there is a timeskip of a day annnnnd yeahhhh.**

"Ele!" I turned behind me to see Bella and Edward walk up to me, both looking surprised I was alive from the other night.

"Yes… by the way it's Eleanor…" I sighed in annoyance since Royal got everyone (but his brother) to call me Ele. I actually hated it when Royal said it and now _everyone_ was calling me it. They even pronounce it wrong. Royal pronounces it "Elé" since that's how you pronounce the first part of my name. _others_ pronounce it like 'Eli" and it just makes me agitated.

The couple looked at me and nodded, Bella smiling as she looked at my face like something was on it. As if knowing I would ask that question she shook her head and told me that I was really pretty. I was taken back by her just openly telling me this and I thanked her quietly for it. (to my embarrassment I was at the meeting place I met Nathan) I heard a deep chuckle before cold large arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up, cold lips on my cheek.

"Hey Sweetie." Nathan whispered, moving his face against my cheek to move my hair slightly before planting another kiss just below my ear.

"Hey Nathan." I greeted back, hearing Giggles that I knew was from Alice, since she was the only one I knew that made that sound in the world.

Looking up I saw Alice and Royal staring at Nathan and I, smirks plastered on their faces before I looked up at Nathan. He was glaring at his brother, still not forgiving him for the other night. I don't really remember what really happened but from what Nathan explained, Royal bit me after going into a rage since he was accused of being the one turning all of the humans. All I really remembered was a very intense pain that dropped to my stomach and started to spread too quickly to cry out. I guess the pain is more then I explained it to him but I most-likely don't remember the real amount of pain I was in. kind of like childbirth. You have the moment of pain and then it disincarnates and you don't fully remember how it feels until it happens again. But I hope I _don't_ have to go through the pain again, I rather be knocked out or something. Though it's not possible to do that.

"Nate…." Royal mumbled and Nathan pulled me away from the group and dragged me to our empty class.

"Odio mio fratello, odio il padre, odio la mia famiglia, odio la mia vita!" I flinched at the fact that he just spoke in a different language and I think it was Italian but I didn't want to ask him at this time. As we got to the classroom, Nathan shoved me in and shut and locked the door behind us.

"Perché fa Reale deve fare sempre questo? Perché deve dover provare a dolere qualcuno così importante a me, non menzionarmi appena per fare un punto. Perché?" I just sat there on the ground where I had landed, looking at him in shock as he actually through a fit and was shouting what I now know _is_ Italian, so I took out my notebook.

_Get an Italian dictionary._ I wrote inside of it as he actually spoke in English in his fit.

"Damn it!" Nathan snarled, falling to the floor just before he snatched me into his chest and clung to me.

"N-Nathan?" I stuttered and reached behind him and rubbed his back slowly, letting him hold onto me with an almost bone crushing hold. I was going to have a large bruise on my back and stomach, I knew it.

Nathan loosened his hold and kissed my forehead softly, sniffing softly as if to hide the face he was crying tearlessly.

"I'll buy you a hot chocolate." Nathan whispered and stood up, holding my hand as we walked out the room and to the parking lot. As we did I was falling deep in thought.

_The boys are very old… I guess that since they had a vampire dad and a human mom that if she died early on, then Nathan must have had to be the mom… if he was that means her never got to be a child or a teenager… _

I thought and it seemed to be adding up slightly, but there might be more in the equation that I don't know about yet.

**Okay there it is, hope you liked it if not okay then sorry your didnt. **


End file.
